Life's Journey
by stuart.tozer.5
Summary: A quick sequel to The Powers of Bonding! This story takes place five days after the events in the first story. What changes to Berk will the pair wake up into? What new challenges will they face now? Parenting? War? Read & find out! Told from Hiccup's & Toothless's Perspective Point Of Views. COMPLETE.
1. A Déjà vu Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD film, (The book belongs to Cressida Cowell), The Short Films & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**Life's Journey – quick sequel to The Powers of Bonding.**

**Welcome. Please read the following:**

**A quick sequel to The Powers of Bonding! This story takes place five days after the events in the first story. What changes to Berk will the pair wake up into? What new challenges will they face now? Parenting? War? Read & find out! Told from Hiccup's & Toothless's Perspective Point Of Views. COMPLETE.**

**Please, I must insist that new readers read my first story The Powers of Bonding BEFORE you start reading this.**

**NOTE: THIS WILL NOT BE A LONG SEQUEL, I AM FINDING MY OTHER STORIES ARE GETTING MORE FEEDBACK, & I PERFER WRITING THOSE STORIES. **

**This chapter is told from Toothless's Perspective POV (Point Of View).**

**Chapter 1: A Déjà vu Awakening.**

I slowly seemed to be getting brought back to my senses. I could move, smell, hear and feel. But could I see? I moved my eyes a fraction. They were working.

I opened my eyes widely, I was in unfamiliar surroundings. My body ached, so I limited my movement. The room was large. I observed it, taking in every detail. I noticed a fireplace in against the wall.

I noticed some marvellous drawings on the walls, some of Night Furies. And one which seemed to leading them, with a rider on its back.

I continued looking around, and I saw a huge set of stairs leading up into what looked like a bedroom for a couple of humans. I then looked to the opposite side of the room.

The same thing, the stairs leading up, but they were larger stairs, and the room at the top was twice the size of the opposite one. It looked as if it was made for a dragon or two.

The large house was seemingly empty, until I heard a snore next to me.

I quickly turned and looked at my side. There was a youngish, brown haired scrawny boy sleeping in a bed right next to me. His face seemed to be covered in a small amount of dried blood.

His face seemed somewhat familiar…I took a moment or two, thinking of where I had seen that face before.

Then everything hit me all at once! I remembered the Night Furies! The nest! My mate Regan! My friends James Juliet & Grant. Chief Roland! Stoick. Astrid.

And the battle…

I remembered the battle. I was flying with Hiccup, we were leading the Army. Then the Red Death exploded, but its tail hit us, then it all went black.

I suddenly remembered that there was someone asleep next to me.

"HICCUP!" I roared at the top of voice.

I jumped up from the floor, and bounded over to his bedside. He lay there sleeping, not having heard me.

"Thank Thor you're alive!" I screeched loudly, smelling his face affectionately. He seemed totally un-injured, as I was. How could we both have survived that fatal blow?

I perked my ears right up, as I heard voices outside.

Suddenly, a massive door I didn't notice before opened, big enough for a few dragons to enter through.

"TOOTHLESS!" Cried two completely different, but relieved and very familiar figures.

I focused my eyes on them properly, as one them bounded over to me, and started licking, whilst the other ran over to me and hugged me.

They backed off, and I got a better look.

I recognised the large red bearded man as Stoick, Hiccups father. And the other, as a female Night Fury with dark blue eyes, it was Regan, my mate.

"STOICK!" I yelled first. I went over to him and licked & hugged to my heart's content.

When I finished, I yelled out, "REGAN!" as I did the same to her.

"Welcome back to the world of consciousness Toothless. And also, welcome to your new house. We're back on Berk. We built this house for you, Regan, Hiccup & Astrid." The Chief smiled.

"Yeah. It's awesome! But Toothless, there is good and bad news." Regan murmured. I could see grief printed onto her face.

"Oh yeah, the war. I want to hear the bad news first. Who did we lose, and how many?" I asked, turning to Stoick.

"I'll start off from the beginning. We lost about 60 Nadders, but their chief survived. We lost the 8 wild dragons, the 5 Nightmares & 3 Gronckles. And we lost 10 Skrills, but their chief survived luckily. We also lost 20 Night Furies."

Stoick continued on, "We lost the Nadder named Grenad. Also, Grant was killed. Chief Roland survived. But, we also lost many Vikings & Dragons from here on Berk. We lost Spitelout, Snotlouts father. But, hardest of all, we lost the twins Ruffnut & Tuffnut, along with their dragon Barf & Belch." Stoick finished, now close to tears.

I broke down crying. This was a terrible loss for everyone.

Regan came over and comforted me, giving me affection. Stoick came over too and patted me on my snout.

"It's alright love. We are all recovering now. It's been five days since the battle. The humans are now living peacefully back on Joyst, and are learning to coexist with the Nadders & Skrills not far from them." Regan comforted me. "Joyst is now a trading partner & ally."

I wiped my tears away, and looked at Stoick again.

"Wh-what about the Ni-Night Furies? Their nest was d-destroyed." I stuttered, struggling to wipe away my tears.

"That's the good news." Stoick smiled.

Regan smiled too. "Chief Stoick & Chief Roland agreed and came to a deal to relocate the Night Fury nest here. Berk is now the home and headquarters of the Night Furies. There aren't that many other, or wild dragons around here left. It's mainly Night Furies. The Vikings of Berk are bonding with the Night Furies. Though Chief Stoick is sticking with his blue Thunderdrum Thornado." Regan explained to me.

"Oh yeah, by the way Toothless, I, along with Astrid, can now understand Dragonese language. You didn't notice that I am currently understanding you and Regan? I think Thor gave us the ability straight after we saved you and Hiccup after you both were fatally injured." Stoick said, smiling.

"Wow, that's great. Wait, we were both fatally injured?" I checked my body again, I seemed totally un-injured. What was he talking about?

"Yeah, your right wing was torn off and your tail was gone. You were bleeding so much you would have died. It was the same with Hiccup. Hiccup lost one arm, and one leg. And he was bleeding excessively, just like you."

Stoick continued on, "But, luckily Astrid gave me an idea. She remembered that you both had healing bonds. So, I placed Hiccup onto your back. And astonishingly, you both healed each other. Your blood flowed into Hiccups body, and vice versa. Until you both were completely healed. Once you were healed, we brought you both back to Berk." He finally finished.

I sighed and looked back over at Hiccup.

"So, nothing has happened since we arrived back?" I asked.

"Nope, nothing. Except the Night Furies arrived, and are now all over the place." Regan chuckled.

"Hiccup hasn't woken up yet, you are the first. Astrid will be here soon." Stoick remembered.

"Awesome, can I go outside?" I asked, wanting to see Berk again.

"Of course." Regan & Stoick both said at once.

They moved over to the huge door, and swung it open.

My ears perked up, and my eyes widened. As I observed the scene before me.

The scene that I was looking at was exactly the same as when I last left it. Except, there were black figures everywhere.

Some were eating out of a massive fish bowl in the centre, others were helping Vikings accomplish tasks.

I saw some people on their backs.

I also noticed three other dragons that weren't Night Furies. I recognised one as Stormfly, another as Hookfang, and lastly, Meatlug.

I took one look back at the house, and I noticed heaps of paintings and drawings all over the house, some with Hiccup, some with me, some with both. And even some with myself and Regan.

"EVERYONE! LOOK WHO'S AWAKE!" Stoick bellowed to the surrounding village.

All heads, both Viking & Dragon, turned this direction.

The response was immediate.

Stormfly came over first, closely followed by Hookfang & Meatlug, with their riders.

Then came Gobber, who was riding a familiar Night Fury. I recognised the Night Fury as Max. With his purple eyes. The leader of the Fish Hunting Squad.

James, Juliet & Chief Roland all came over next. As Regan walked out of the room behind me and sat down next to me.

"Hey look! It's Toothless!" Called some random Viking in the distance. The rest of the village came up too.

"Welcome back." Stormfly smiled. All the others all said similar things.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of, this." Chief Roland smiled, gesturing to Toothless.

"You just gestured to all of me." I replied, smiling. "I am not Hiccup, I see what you did there though!" I chuckled and smiled at Roland.

"That bit is my handiwork." Suddenly came Gobbers voice, who was gesturing to the new house. "With a few little flares thrown in, you think it'll do?" Gobber asked, smiling widely.

"Uh I might make a few tweaks!" I smiled and joined in laughing with the surrounding Dragons & Vikings.

Suddenly, I felt a hard blow to the side.

"That's, for scaring me." Regan said to me in an accusing tone.

"Wh-what? Is it always going to be this way? Cause-"

I was cut off my Regan kissing me full on. Then we broke apart.

"I could get used to it. Learnt that from Astrid did you?" I asked smiling widely.

The sense of Déjà vu was thrilling. For this happened to Hiccup, straight after we defeated the first Red Death.

"Yeah, along with Stormfly." She smiled, gesturing to Astrid & Stormfly.

"Good to see you Toothless, I might go and tend to Hiccup now." Astrid smiled at me.

"Sure, go ahead. It is our house after all." I smiled back. Astrid chuckled & got off Stormfly, then walked up to our house.

"So, Chief Roland, I hear and see that you made Berk the new nest of Night Furies now?" I asked Chief Roland. He really dwarfed me in size, I looked like a small and puny Fury compared to him. And his bright yellow piercing eyes were unmistakeable.

"Yeah, our nest back on Joyst was destroyed pretty much. Chief Stoick offered to make this place our new home. And what an honour it has been." Roland finished with a smile. He then saw Stoick standing nearby who had heard, and made a low bow to him.

Stoick laughed and came over to us.

"You're very welcome Chief Roland. I am happy to accompany Night Furies on Berk." He smiled at the enormous Fury.

"Well, I might go back and watch over Hiccup. You sure he is un-injured?" I asked Stoick again.

"Well, he isn't physically, but we cannot rule out any internal memory or brain damage. We won't know till he wakes up. You healing bonds only heal wounds right? Never said anything about memories or brain damage." Stoick finished, giving a small whimper of fear.

"Don't worry, I am sure he'll be fine. We should keep an eye on him at all times till he wakes up. After all, I didn't remember anything for about 5 minutes after I woke up." I admitted.

"Okay, let me know as soon as he wakes up." Stoick asked of me.

"Of course." I replied quickly.

I left Stoick & Roland and went back into our house where Regan & Astrid were at Hiccups bedside.

"Everything all right?" I asked them, as I walked in approaching Hiccup.

Regan & Astrid both looked up.

"Yeah, he hasn't woken up yet. But, he has started murmuring stuff." Astrid replied.

"Really, what has he said?" I asked curiously.

"He murmured something like, 'no Toothless don't die, don't die.'" Regan did in a passable imitation of Hiccup.

"Oh well, at least I hope he hasn't got amnesia or something." I purred to Hiccup and nuzzled his chest.

He didn't react.

I sighed loudly in disappointment, drooped my ears down and lay down on the floor next to Hiccups bed.

Suddenly & un-expectantly, Hiccup shot up out of bed, sitting bolt upright.

"HICCUP!" I, Regan & Astrid all screamed at once.

Hiccup stopped wiping his eyes, opened them and looked at the three of us.

He screamed in fright, and ran out of bed and hid in the corner of the room.

"DRAGONS! THERE ARE DRAGONS IN HERE!" He yelled, completely terrified.

My heart sank, Hiccup had amnesia. I hope it's temporary.

Suddenly Hiccup noticed Astrid standing next to Regan.

"A-a-Astrid?" Hiccup stuttered. "Ho-how are you standing next to a dra-"

Hiccup suddenly seemed to black out, and crashed to the floor.

"HICCUP!" We all yelled again. We went over to him. Astrid picked him up, and put him back in bed.

As soon as he was back in bed, he woke up again.

"Uh." He exclaimed, sitting up slowly and wiping his eyes again.

He opened them, as he looked at the 3 of us for the second time, another déjà vu moment.

"TOOTHLESS!" He yelled in joy, jumping out of the bed and hugging me. I hugged him back. Thank Thor that amnesia was so short. I thought. Smiling and hugging him.

"ASTRID!" He cried next. Hugging Astrid and kissing her full on the lips. She kissed back, and hugged him.

"REGAN!" He cried lastly. And went over and hugged Regan.

_He's awake. _I said to Stoick through thought. But, I needn't have bothered, as the door burst open. Which revealed Stoick along with Gobber, who hurried in.

"DAD!" Screamed Hiccup. Running to hug his father.

"SON!" Stoick yelled back, picking up his charging son and hugging him into yet another bone cracking hug.

"Gobber!" Hiccup said, not as loudly, but hugged him nonetheless.

"Hey Laddie." He replied, smiling.

Hiccup went back to the bed, as we all surrounded him.

"Oh, what happened?" He asked, holding his head.

"Don't you remember?" I asked. Hiccup then shook his head, "I remember the battle, and everything, the huge Red Deaths tail beating us, but what happened after that till now?" Hiccup explained & asked.

"It's been five days since the battle. Toothless only woke up about half an hour ago. Straight after the battle, you both were fatally wounded. But you both healed each other thanks to your healing bond." Stoick started.

He continued on explaining again, "Straight after you both were healed, we brought you back home here on Berk." Stoick said. "This house was built for you, Toothless, Regan & Astrid. Gobber made most of it and designed it." Stoick gestured to his close friend.

"Aye that I did. Bit of my handiwork." Gobber smiled.

"That's great. Thank you both so much. But what about the war? How many dragons did we lose?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick repeated the same thing he said to me.

"…We lost the Nadder named Grenad. Also, Grant was killed. Chief Roland survived. But, we also lost many Vikings & Dragons from here on Berk. We lost Spitelout, Snotlouts father. But, hardest of all, we lost the twins Ruffnut & Tuffnut, along with their dragon Barf & Belch." Stoick repeated and said in the same way he did to me earlier.

Hiccup burst into tears. He had been close to Grant. And he would miss the twins.

Astrid & I comforted him, while Stoick continued.

"But there is good news too. Because the Night Furies nest was destroyed back on Joyst, I offered Chief Roland to make Berk the new nest of Night Furies. Berk is now the Night Fury headquarters. On another note, the humans of Joyst are now learning to coexist with the nearby Nadders, and the Skrills." Stoick finished.

"That's great." Hiccup replied, wiping away tears.

"Yeah. Now most Vikings are bonding with the Night Furies, though there are still a few other dragons left." He added on.

"I hope all goes well with the humans on Joyst." Hiccup said, thinking about Chief Yenson I suspect.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. We've made an alliance between them and Berk now. And they are a new trading partner to us." Stoick mentioned proudly.

"That's good. Let's go outside, I'd like to see Berk. By the way Gobber, all these drawings look amazing." Hiccup marvelled, looking at the huge number of drawings involving Astrid, Regan, Hiccup & myself.

"Thanks laddie." Gobber smiled at him.

We all walked outside and witnessed all the Night Furies making themselves at home now.

"Oh, what a great sight." Hiccup sighed, looking around at the scenery. Regan came over, and sat next to me.

"Hey love, can I ask you something?" I asked quietly to her.

"Sure Toothless." She responded, giving me a nuzzle of affection.

"I've never asked, but how old are you?" I looked at her whilst asking, her body seemed in very good knick. Similar to mine.

She smiled. "I am 35, you're 32 aren't you?" She replied with a question.

"Yeah that's right. Thanks." I muttered, smiling back and giving her a kiss.

Chief Roland came over to all of us, and greeted Hiccup. "Hey Hiccup, glad to see you again, sir." He winked at him.

Hiccup chuckled and replied, "Now now. Don't call me sir any more, I am not the leader of anything anymore." He smiled.

"Oh yes you are." Stoick interrupted.

"You are reinstated as the leader of Berk Dragon Training Academy, along with Astrid, Toothless & Regan." He smiled.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup replied. Looking around and witnessing Astrid running at him, who hugged him and kissed him yet again.

I snorted and turned to do the same to Regan.

**End of Chapter 1: A Déjà vu Awakening.**

**Well, my first chapter of the sequel at last! What do you guys think? **

**Got any ideas on some new challenges and/or adventures for the 4 main characters? (Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid & Regan).  
Thanks for all the feedback for the first story (The Powers of Bonding) & my new one!**


	2. Mourning

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD film, (The book belongs to Cressida Cowell), The Short Films & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**To the reviewers:**

**I-am-Toothless – I am sorry about the twins, their dragon & Spitelout dying, but it couldn't be a perfect battle with no losses. Spitelout is barely known at all in the HTTYD movie, he says like 3 things in the whole film, and not much in the TV series either. I know the twins were significant in the film & everything, but they weren't that important in my stories, sorry about that. But no sacrifice, no victory. Thanks for the review, you're my first one for this sequel!**

**This chapter is told from Hiccup's Perspective POV.**

**Chapter 2: Mourning.**

The loss of the twins Ruff & Tuff, their dragon Barf & Belch & Spitelout hung over me and the whole village over the next few days.

Snotlout had seemed to change his attitude very much so, he wasn't showing off anymore, well, to be honest he wasn't doing anything much at all anymore. He was missing his dad.

"It's all right Snotlout." I mentioned to him during a memorial for Spitelout at The Great Hall. I was trying to comfort him, I felt like I almost knew how he felt.

For the first time in his life, he started crying.

"What do you know?! No one knows what I am going through!" He exclaimed between tears.

I put my arm around him, and so did Astrid from the other side.

"Hiccup does know somewhat what it feels like." Astrid whispered to Snotlout, so a certain Chief of the village couldn't hear.

"Ho-how?" Snotlout slowed down in crying, and turned to look at me.

"I lost my mother. When I was very young. But, I didn't know her that well at the time. My own father also," I lowered my voice even lower so Stoick wouldn't hear.

"Dis-owned me after Toothless came and saved me from the Nightmare over a month ago. That was like losing him." I admitted.

Snotlout stopped sobbing. "Well, that must have been pretty bad, lucky you're all good now with him." He smiled, still wiping away his tears.

An hour later…

I was back home with my family, Astrid was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Her mother had taught her everything to know about cooking. Regan was sitting down in centre of the house having a chat with Toothless.

I was upstairs in my room I shared with Astrid, (we slept together now, but nothing sexual at all has happened between us, or will happen for a few years I should think), and I was currently doing a drawing.

I had been doing so many lately since I woke up from the war. But the one I was currently working on was a special one that my father asked me to do in secret.

It was a large drawing, and if it was good enough, Stoick said it was going to hang in The Great Hall.

Even Astrid, Regan & Toothless didn't know about it.

Within a space of 15 minutes, I felt as if I had finished it, and it looked marvellous. I had to show Stoick right now.

_Hey Dad, can you come into my house and into my room? I have finished the drawing you asked. Astrid, Regan & Toothless don't know about it. So come in, and just say something like I want to talk to Hiccup. _I thought spoke to the chief.

_Sure Hiccup, on my way. _Stoick replied immediately.

Next thing I knew, I heard a heavy knock on our door downstairs. I peered out of the door to my room, and I looked downstairs.

"Who is it?" Astrid called out, approaching the door from the kitchen. Toothless & Regan stopped talking and turned to face the door.

"It is the Chief, Stoick. May I come in?" Came my father deep & commanding voice.

Regan & Toothless relaxed instantly, and Astrid walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey chief, what can we do for you?" Astrid asked politely.

"Just here to speak to Hiccup, is he in his room?" He asked, stepping over the threshold.

"Why yes, he is in our room drawing something. But he wouldn't tell me what he is drawing." Astrid replied.

"Ahh ok, I'll just go up and see him." Stoick smiled, and started walking upstairs.

"Okay, I am going to get back to the kitchen." Astrid said quickly, returning to cook dinner.

"Hey Stoick." Regan & Toothless greeted him as he came up the stairs.

"Hey, I'll be down soon, gotta speak with Hiccup." He replied smiling.

I stopped peering out of the door, and retreated to my desk.

Stoick knocked on the door, "come in." I called out.

The door opened and Stoick strolled in and shut the door.

"Hey Hiccup, how's it going?" Stoick asked excitedly.

"Great dad. It's finished, have a look!" I cheered happily, as I revealed the drawing.

Stoick walked over to my desk and stared at it.

He froze where he stood, staring at the drawing. Not moving an inch.

Slowly, a wide grin cut through his face. "Hiccup, that is incredible! You are such a talented drawer! It seems as if there is no end to your talents! It will hang in The Great Hall. I am sure that the twins & their dragon would have loved this. Thank you so much. May I take it and hang it in The Great Hall?" Stick asked, still not taking his eyes off the drawing.

"Thanks dad. Of course, but you'll need to fold it up. It's only on parchment." I smiled at him delighted that he was pleased with my hard work.

"Sure, I won't let anyone see it till our village meeting tonight. I will reveal it then." My dad smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks dad." I replied, smiling.

He took the drawing, and folded it up carefully and placed it into his pocket.

"May I join you for dinner?" Stoick asked politely. Standing up straight with his red beard hanging down lower than ever.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, "But I'll just check with Astrid & the others. Let's go down now." I smiled and got up from my chair and opened the door for Stoick.

"Hey guys, I think it's alright, but would it be alright if Stoick joined us for dinner?" I asked the two Furies & Astrid in the Kitchen.

I heard a loud reply from the Kitchen, "Yes of course! We have plenty of fish!" Astrid's response was.

"Sure, I'd love to have you around for dinner." Toothless smiled. "Yes, agreed." Regan added in.

"Thanks." Stoick smiled.

20 minutes later and we were all having dinner.

Astrid had cooked 3 beautiful fresh fish, one for me, Stoick & herself. While Toothless and Regan had at least 30 well-seasoned fish each.

"This is delicious, thank you Astrid." Stoick complimented with his mouth full.

Astrid's mouth was also full, she smiled & nodded in response.

"So," Toothless tried to start up a conversation, seeing that he and Regan had already finished their meals.

"What were you two chatting about?" I asked Regan & Toothless.

"We've been discussing when we should decide to have babies." Answered Regan casually.

Stoick, Astrid & I nearly choked on our food at such a casual tone of what she said.

"Yeah, we've been thinking about it for a while, and we think that we are both old enough, and might set to work soon." Toothless also stated casually, but I think he was blushing slightly. Unfortunately, it is impossible to tell because of their black scales. But I felt I knew Toothless so well, that he was actually blushing.

"Well, we certainly aren't near that stage." I said, red in the face.

Stoick burst out laughing. "Of course you aren't! You're only 13!" Stoick managed to say during his outburst of laughter.

"Yeah I know, well, I'll be 14 just like Astrid very soon." I smiled. I knew my birthday was coming up in a few days. I had only just recently learnt Astrid's age, she was 14, and her birthday was a while ago.

Stoick stopped laughing straight away. "That reminds me son. What would you like for your birthday?" He asked kindly but seriously.

"Nothing dad, I don't need anything, thank you though." I smiled at him.

I noticed Toothless & Stoick look at each other for a few moments, then Stoick resumed eating his food. Hmm, a little suspicious I thought.

"Any way," Started Regan. "Toothless told me that there is a village meeting tonight, what is it about?" Regan asked the chief.

"It is a meeting with the Vikings of Berk, you & Toothless, Chief Roland & James & Juliet. What it is about I can't tell you, it'll be a surprise." Stoick smiled mischievously.

An hour after that, and we were all at The Great Hall. The Night Furies of Berk were the only ones who didn't come in, for Stoick said it didn't concern them. Plus, it would have been far to crammed anyway.

"Attention everyone!" Stoick boomed across the whole hall. And immediately, everyone fell silent.

I was standing next to Toothless, Astrid & Regan. Everyone else was in separate parts of the hall.

"I have two things to announce and show you all tonight. In light of the battle that we recently have endured, I have asked Berks leading artists, Gobber & Hiccup, to make their best work of Spitelout, & Ruffnut, Tuffnut & their dragon."

Stoick continued, now smiling. "And I think they both have done a fantastic job." Stoick finished. He walked up onto a higher platform, where a portrait plank of wood stood with a cover over it, and my drawing covered too.

"Gobber, come." Stoick called. As the aging village blacksmith hobbled up onto the platform.

"I want to dedicate this painting to Snotlout. In memory of his glorious & brave father Spitelout." Gobber called loudly, as he whipped off the cover, and revealed a very accurate and brilliant portrait of Spitelout.

Snotlouts jaw dropped to the ground.

Cheer erupted from the crowd at the painting, with many, "That looks fantastic!" "Well done Gobber!" "A spitting image of him!" "It will hang in the hall!" Everyone called out.

Gobber made a low bow. Stoick came forward.

"Yes, it will hang in the hall. This marvellous painting by my friend Gobber would have made him proud." Stoick patted the blacksmith on the back.

"Thanks Stoick." Gobber replied, smiling and letting a tear drop from one of his eyes. The two close friends hugged.

"And now, Hiccup, please come." Stoick gestured to me. The crowd went silent once again.

I walked up onto the stage, and stood by my covered drawing.

"Now, I want to dedicate this to Ruffnut & Tuffnut's parents. As well as Barf & Belch's parents, where ever they are. Also, this will be dedicated the Berks Dragon Training Academy." I finished with a smile at Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs & Toothless.

I removed the cover off my drawing.

My drawing was a spitting image of the twins on the necks of their dragon, with Ruffnut on Barf, and Tuffnut on Belch. I drew it entirely from memory. I thought it was very good.

Fishlegs gasped. Astrid's jaw dropped. Snotlout froze. Toothless's eyes widened as large as a pumpkin. I smiled.

Cheer erupted from the crowd once again, Chief Roland called out, "fantastic work!"

"Hiccup, that is, amazing! So that's what you were working on all that time in your room?" Asked Astrid. I nodded to her.

"Yeah Hiccup, that is a spitting image of them all! Well done!" Toothless smiled at me.

"Great work Hiccup." Snotlout smiled at me. "Looks as if they are actually there!" "Thanks mate." I replied back to him.

"Yeah, that is very well done indeed. Congrats Hiccup." Fishlegs managed to say, not taking his eyes off the drawing.

"This will be hanging in The Great Hall too, these pictures will serve as a great memory & icon for our lost Vikings & Dragon." Stoick announced.

Stoick came over and hugged me too. "I am so proud of you." He whispered as he released me. "Thanks dad." I whispered back, smiling. It was a great night in The Great Hall.

The next day I woke up early and went down to the forge to help Gobber work.

"You know Gobber, why are we always making more and more weapons now?" I asked while sharpening a few swords for him.

We have always been making weapons since 300 years, and even that we made peace with the dragons, we still make them.

"Hiccup, even though dragons aren't our enemies any more, Berk should always be prepared for anything. Dragons haven't always been our only enemy. They are certainly our closest allies now." Gobber answered, as he hammered a few nails into a shield.

I froze where I stood. "What else is out there Gobber?" I asked quietly and nervously.

Gobber chuckled. "Hiccup, don't you worry about it. There have always been other clans out there that have been jealous of our lands. Or disliked our people. They pose a threat, but they could not overtake us now."

"Oh, all right." I answered, trying to calm down.

"Don't get worried laddie. Now that we have Night Furies as our closest ally, I doubt that other clans could even attack us, we are too powerful." Said Gobber with pride.

"Yeah I guess so." I chuckled back. But still, I did not know there were other clans out there that we considered as enemies. Joyst for sure wasn't an enemy, they didn't seem to know we existed. Plus we have them as an ally now. Not to mention the Skrill & Nadder nests.

By the time I finished work, it was midday already, time for a fly on Toothless. Gobber left on Max to go and help him find some fish for the village.

I started walking back home after saying bye to Gobber, and as soon as I was going to knock on the door, Toothless came up from behind me and nuzzled my back.

"Hey bud, I was just about to start looking for you. How would you like a fly?" I asked, giving him an affectionate pat.

"Sure thing, you read my mind Hiccup." He smiled at me.

"Where's Regan? Should we tell her first?" Thought I had better ask that. Then I thought about Astrid, I should probably tell her too.

"She's with Max & Juliet of the Fish Hunting Squad helping bring in some fish for the village. We need not to worry about her." Toothless assured. Drawing his usual puppy faced expression.

"Alright, I'll just go inside and tell Astrid. Back out in a moment." I smiled at him then went through the door to our house.

"Astrid?" I called out. "Yeah Hiccup I am in the kitchen." Came a loud reply.

I strolled into the kitchen and witnessed her getting some food ready for tonight.

"Astrid, you don't have to stay in here all the time, I want you to go out and get some fresh air." I said, walking up to Astrid and giving her a hug.

"I know I know, I will soon. I just wanted to get a few things ready in here." She replied quickly.

"All right, well make sure you do have some outside time soon, I am just going to go and have a fly with Toothless. We'll be back in an hour or so." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She smiled, "Have a good time."

I nodded and went back outside to the awaiting dragon there.

"Okay bud, you rea-" I stopped talking when I noticed something.

There were three familiar Night Furies flying towards us from a distance. Max was in the middle, Regan to his left, and Juliet to Max's right.

"Wait, let's see what this is about." Toothless said to me, looking at the incoming dragons.

They landed in front and I noticed none of them had fish.

"What is it guys, what's the matter? Why didn't you get any fish?" I asked, walking up to them.

"Hiccup, where's Stoick? We need to speak with him immediately." Max said urgently. Gobber nodded.

"I'll bring him here, hold on." I replied.

I closed my eyes quickly.

_Dad, come up to our house right away as fast as you can. Gobber, Max, Juliet & Regan need you for something immediately. _I quickly said to the chief through thought.

Within seconds a large blue coloured Thunderdrum dragon came over to us, with a large red bearded man on his back.

"What is it?" He asked me.

I gestured to Gobber, Max, Regan & Juliet.

They turned to Stoick. "Chief, we have spotted three non-Berk Viking ships approaching from the west. Their boats seemed partially damaged, they did not see us. They are heading for Berk. They will be here within an hour." Max immediately relayed the information.

Stoick's face turned completely serious, and looked at me. "Hiccup, go and fetch Chief Roland. You, Toothless, Max & Gobber, & Chief Roland will accompany me on Thornado to take a look at these boats."

"Right away dad." I obeyed him, I then ran into the village, looking for Roland.

He heard me yelling his name, and came over worried.

"Roland, come with me now!" I said loudly, as we ran back up to my house.

"Stoick what's going on?" Chief Roland said loudly to him. "Gobber Max Regan & Juliet have spotted three non-Berk Viking ships that appear damaged heading our way. Come with me, Hiccup, Toothless, Gobber & Max to find them." He replied quickly.

"Sure." Roland replied quickly. I got onto Toothless, as Stoick got on Thornado and Gobber onto Max.

"Max, find the boats and lead the way." Stoick ordered. Max immediately took off with Gobber, followed by Chief Roland, Stoick & me.

Within about 2 minutes of flying, Max shouted out, "There they are!"

We all looked down and saw three smallish ships, similar to Berks, moving quite slowly. Their masts appeared to be partly destroyed, I could see a few people on board them.

I took a closer look. "I think I recognise one person down there. I'll go down abit and look." I shouted to the others.

They all nodded as Toothless dived down. The person in question who I saw, looked up and saw us.

"Hiccup? Is that you?" The large man called out.

"Chief Yenson, of Joyst?" I shouted back, "what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Come down here and we'll explain, we mean no harm, we are damaged." He pleaded. "Okay sure. Be there in a minute." I responded. I soared back up to the others.

"Who are they son?" Stoick asked.

"It is Chief Yenson, and a few people from Joyst. They want to talk to us, he means us no harm." I shouted at Stoick.

"Let's go down here and talk." Roland said. "Be careful, it could be a trap." Gobber pointed out. "I doubt it, they are allies now." Max responded.

We all soared down and landed on the deck of Chief Yenson's ship.

"Chief Yenson, what happened? Why are these ships nearly destroyed?" Stoick asked, looking around at the torn mast, and damaged boats.

He sighed sadly, then said, "Joyst has been invaded."

**End of Chapter 2: Mourning.**

**A final farewell to the twins Ruff & Tuff, their dragon Barf & Belch, and Spitelout.**

**So, Berks ally Joyst has been invaded. But who by? Dragons? Vikings? Both?**

**Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Happy New Year to everyone!**


	3. Invasion

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD film, (The book belongs to Cressida Cowell), The Short Films & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**This chapter is told from Toothless's Perspective POV.**

**Chapter 3: Invasion.**

"WHAT?!" Stoick, Hiccup & I shouted at once.

"Who by, what by?" Roland asked. Stoick translated for Yenson and his men to understand.

"An Army of unknown Vikings on ships. These three boats were already out on the water when the invasion took place, we just managed to outrun them, but they hit us with their catapults on their boats, thus the damage." Yenson explained, gesturing to the boat we were on & the 2 surrounding ones.

"So you saw them land on Joyst, then what?" I asked the chief. Hiccup translated for me.

"Their boats persuaded us, but I caught of glimpse of the rest of Army landing on Joyst. Their men were heavily armed. They swarmed the village of Joyst, and started taking our people onto their boats. Our village is probably empty now. We came here because we need your help." Yenson pleaded, kneeling down on the deck of the ship.

"Can you tell us what their symbol looks like or anything about them, like on their sails?" Stoick asked, trying to determine what clan they could be.

"Yes, but they were unknown to us. Let me tell you some more first. They came from the south. I do not know what happened to the dragons nests. The Nadders & Skrills that were living on Joyst with us, just left and headed back to their nests when the invasion began."

Yenson continued on, "The Army did not have any dragons with them. But I also saw, that when the dragons that were still on Joyst were leaving, they shot bolas into the air to attempt to catch them. But they failed. So I guess they hate dragons too. As to their symbol, I remember it very well, it was a human skull with two swords horizontally sticking into it from either side." Yenson finished.

Gobber & Stoick gasped.

"What is it?" Roland, Yenson & Hiccup all said at once. I wondered that too.

Gobber stood up, with a look of dread on his face.

"We know that clan. They are called the Skulltrackers. They were a small clan far to the south. They once launched an attack on Berk, but their numbers were too small, and they retreated. But, if you what you say is true, their numbers have dramatically increased."

Gobber continued, "They are led by their chief, who is called Venomstrike the Ghastly. A large & fearsome Viking nearly the same size as Stoick. He & their clan have been our enemies ever since they attacked about 12 years ago."

Gobber then lowered his voice, but before he could say anything, Stoick put a hand on Hiccups shoulder. "Hiccup, I never told you what happened to your mother. All you knew was that you lost her. The Skulltrackers captured & killed her, I saw it happen. After that, I led our Army onto them, and forcefully defeated them." Stoick said quietly, but everyone still heard.

So this is what happened to Hiccups mother. No. I couldn't believe it, why would they do something so heartless and evil? I looked at Hiccups face, it was filled with distraught & disbelief.

"Why?" Hiccup whispered to father. I gave Hiccup some affection, trying to soothe him.

"Venomstrike did it. Because he is evil, his people aren't evil, but they are forced to do what he says because he is so powerful. If this what happened to Joyst, then we must unite & destroy them." Stoick declared, standing up to his fullest height.

"But they have such large numbers now. There were at least a hundred ships at Joyst, they may have more around!" Yenson said nervously.

"STOICK! BERK!" Max suddenly yelled.

We turned and stared at the land mass in front of us, there were about three hundred ships ahead of us, some were advancing towards us, but a battle was taking place. We saw fire combating stone, as many catapults tried to knock the defending Night Furies out.

"OH THOR NO!" Stoick boomed.

"YENSON! GET ON! WE CANNOT SAVE ALL YOUR MEN! WE MUST DEFEND BERK!" Gobber yelled at the chief of Joyst from sitting on Max.

"No, I will stay here with my men. You go and defend Berk. We will try and combat them from here." Yenson replied, his men nodded and gathered a few weapons.

We could not insist, even though they had no chance, we had to defend Berk.

We all took off, and dodged all the large rocks being thrown at us.

Quickly, we got back to the village, where Astrid came running up to Hiccup & I with Regan.

"WHAT IS GOING O-"

"Berk is being invaded!" Stoick yelled at her. "ALL PEOPLE OF BERK, GET ON YOUR NIGHT FURIES! ATTACK THEM!" Stoick bellowed out to the surrounding villagers and dragons.

"Let's go Hiccup!" I screamed at him.

Very soon all the Night Furies of Berk, were up high in the air, sending hundreds of fire blasts at the approaching ships & the people now running on land towards the village.

"FIRE!" Hiccup yelled, as I fired at large like man standing on the deck of a ship in the middle.

The man ducked out of the way, but was blown into the water by the force of the blast.

As the scene kept unfolding, the ships proved useless against the Night Furies wrath. Stoick managed to destroy about 30 ships with Thornado, and Chief Roland destroyed about 100 with his enormous strength.

All together, the battle was nearly over in a matter of minutes.

Stoick suddenly yelled out to the surrounding villagers & dragons. "ATTENTION! NEW ORDERS! CAPTURE THE SURVIVORS OF THE INVASION, & PUT THEM IN CHAINS, THEN PUT THEM INTO THE GREAT HALL FOR REPRIMANDING!" Stoick boomed out.

"Yes Chief." Everyone responded straight away.

I spotted the large man who we nearly blasted to death going ashore of Berk, trying to avoid detection.

I looked at him closely, there were letters written on his vest. They read. Venomstrike The Ghastly.

Hiccup & I yelled in anger, as I dove down to the ground, & captured him. Then spotted Stoick on the ground rounding up the Skulltrackers with the help of other Night Furies.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled. "We found him!"

He looked over at us, and saw who I was carrying. He had been trying to get out of my grip, but he could not.

I then threw the man onto the ground, he yelled in anger, then he saw Stoick charging at him.

"YOU!" Both men bellowed.

Stoick tackled the man to the ground, and punched him several times in the face. His nose began bleeding, and he wailed in pain & fury.

"STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gobber came over and wrestled Stoick off the man.

I watched in amazement, I had never seen Stoick lose control like this.

"All right all right!" Stoick said loudly, calming down. "Thank you Gobber." Stoick smiled at Gobber.

"Always there for you Stoick." He smiled, as we all backed off and stared at the bleeding man.

"What should we do with him?" Max asked. Eyeing the man with disgust.

"We'll keep him locked up for now. We'll interrogate the soldiers in The Great Hall for information. Hiccup & Toothless, go and find Yenson & his men, bring them to The Great Hall with us." Stoick ordered.

We all set to work straight away, we rounded everyone up, double checked the surroundings of Berk, and destroyed their boats.

Luckily, Yenson had survived. His two accompanying boats were destroyed, but his boat & men survived.

When all the 30 of the soldiers were in The Great Hall, chained up. The three Chiefs, Stoick, Yenson & Roland stood in front. While the rest of village, all Vikings & Dragons, stood behind, watching intensely.

"One word." Stoick said angrily at the soldiers. Looking directly at the Venomstrike who stood in front of his terrified soldiers.

"Why?" Yenson finished off with a snarl at the soldiers. The soldiers and & Venomstrike all didn't say a thing. They all looked down at ground.

"Answer us!" Roland said angrily, snarling & showing his teeth at Venomstrike. Said Viking looked up, and admitted he stood no chance against them now.

"We were seeking vengeance." Replied Venomstrike coldly.

"What for? What have we ever done to you?" Stoick replied, staring at Venomstrike with disgust.

"Well, we have even more of a reason to attack you now. You have betrayed everything that the word 'Viking' stands for." Venomstrike said in an evil voice. Glancing with loathing at Roland. "You have be-friended dragons."

"We have made peace with dragons, we can coexist with each other. Don't you dare insult Chief Roland." Stoick growled at him.

Venomstrike scoffed. Roland barred his teeth at him angrily again.

"Why did you attack Joyst then? We have never been attacked or attacked anyone?" Yenson blurted out.

"Joyst? So that is what the pathetic little village on that large island was called. Our Army has captured all your people, and are taking them back to our island to become slaves. We are colonising Joyst as we speak." Venomstrike replied cold-heartedly & proudly.

Yenson gave a yell of anger & fear and tried to charge at Venomstrike.

"No!" Stoick & Roland stopped him. There were many murmurs of loathing & fear from the villagers & Night Furies watching.

"Okay, listen up!" Stoick called out to Venomstrike's men.

"Venomstrike's men, the crimes you have committed against Berk & Joyst are un-forgivable. Would you rather be punished by being executed, or being enslaved? I am sorry I don't normally agree with such punishment, but your crimes are too severe." Stoick said loudly to them.

Venomstrike's men did not answer, they continued looking at the ground. They knew what they did was wrong, but they feared their leader. They attempted to accomplish horrific things. Attempted murder of Berks people, and dragons. As well as crimes against Joyst.

Not to mention their previous attack on Berk which killed many Berkians. Including Hiccups mother I thought.

"Very well." Stoick declared. He turned around to Roland.

"Roland, with the help of the Night Furies, take all the soldiers, except Venomstrike, outside. And, well, you know the rest." Stoick whispered. "I am sorry, but this has to be done. These men are too dangerous." He whispered to Roland.

"I know. I understand Stoick, we will do it all." Roland replied.

"Thanks." Stoick thanked the Night Fury chief.

Roland gestured to a few Night Furies nearby, and together, they lead the soldiers out.

"Dad, was that really necessary, I hate killing." Hiccup asked, nervously. Approaching the chief. "I am sorry Hiccup, but yes it was. A chief has to do what's best for the village. These men are too dangerous. I hate killing now too." He whispered to him.

I sighed, as did Hiccup. And retreated he to stand next to me.

Venomstrike remained fixed to the spot, chained up, unable to move.

All the soldiers were lined up, and ready. The Night Furies took their positions, and aimed their heads at the ready to fire at the soldiers.

They waited for the all clear from Roland. Roland glanced back at Stoick, for the final order.

Stoick closed his eyes, and nodded. Then he turned away, as did the rest of village as we all faced the opposite direction.

"Now." Roland commanded to the Furies. We heard fire escape from the Furies mouths, a small few screams of pain. Then silence.

We turned back around, and nothing remained of the soldiers. "Thank you." Stoick thanked Roland.

He smiled weakly, then we all went back into The Great Hall.

Venomstrike was still there, all chained up. A look of anger was printed on his face. "You will all pay for that!" He warned Stoick. Stoick ran up to him and punched him in the face. Then backed off.

"You are going to come with me. We are going to find your Army, and destroy them. Rescue Yenson's people, and return Joyst back to the way it was." Stoick commanded.

Many Night Furies & Vikings all agreed with Stoick. Especially Yenson, including Max & Gobber.

The next day, half of Berk's Army of Night Furies were prepared to leave for Joyst. I was sure that I didn't want to go, I have been through enough battles.

"No problem Toothless & Hiccup, we'll be back in a few days. Half of our Army will stay here with you all, the other half is coming with me. Chief Roland, and Hiccup will be in charge whilst I am gone. Keep in contact with me through thought if you need to." Stoick advised.

"Sure thing dad. Best of luck, I wish Joyst all the very best." Hiccup gave him a hug, as he turned around to Roland.

"Take care of Berk, our people & dragons." He said nicely to the Night Fury chief. "Of course I will. Best of luck Stoick." Roland gave him a nod.

Dad smiled at me. _Keep in touch._ He said to me & Hiccup through thought. I smiled at him, as he got onto Thornado with Venomstrike securely strapped in-front, looking furious.

"Let's go." Stoick called out. With that, they all took off, and headed east. "I hope all goes well." I said, with Roland, Regan, Hiccup & Astrid right beside me.

"They'll be fine. Stoick is a great chief & warrior." Roland comforted. "I better get on with Chiefing, see you all later." He said with a nod.

We waved him off. I then remembered something, I nudged Hiccup from behind.

"What is it bud?" He asked kindly. "Hiccup, we never went for a private fly, just you and me." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah right. Well, we kind of got invaded in case you didn't notice." Hiccup chuckled. Regan & Astrid laughed along. "Can we join you?" Regan asked. "Yeah, I'd like to go for a fly." Astrid cut in, looking hopeful.

"Of course." Hiccup & I both said at once.

After about an hour of beautiful & calming flying, with no rocks being thrown at us from catapults, we all came back down to our house, and settled in for lunch.

**End of Chapter 3: Invasion.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's hope 2014 bring happiness & joy to everyone around the world. Goodbye 2013.**

**PLEASE READ: I am leaving for Tasmania, in Australia on the 2/1/2014. I may NOT be able to write and/or upload much at all from now till the 11th of January. DO NOT COUNT ON FREQUENT CHAPTERS!**

**Also, I need some ideas for this story, I am running out. I'll do my best, but any suggestions as what could happen from here on in would be much appreciated. **

**To my reviewers:**

**I-am-Toothless – Thanks. Haha yeah, it was surprisingly to hear his voice in the TV Series. You don't talk way too much!**

**R10-fan-F1N – Thank you very much. I know it's sad.**


	4. Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD film, (The book belongs to Cressida Cowell), The Short Films & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**This chapter is told from Hiccups's Perspective POV.**

**Chapter 4: Surprise**

The next couple of days went by perfectly, though we were all worried about our friends & family that had left to confront the Skulltrackers & rescue Yensons people.

In the morning, after usual breakfast, I went outside with Toothless for a morning fly, when I noticed some dark storm clouds on the horizon.

"Hey bud, hope that's not too big of a storm. It could make it snow here, hopefully it will pass by."

"Yeah, let's hope so. Come on let's get on with flying!" The impatient Night Fury at my side exclaimed.

"Alright alright! Calm down!" I chuckled.

Within minutes we were flying together as one. Once again in the skies around Berk. Soaring gracefully. I noticed the dark clouds getting nearer. I was worried now, they had not dissipated or changed course. Better go back and warn the village.

"Buddy, we should head back now. We gotta warn the village about this storm approaching." I didn't want to stop him flying, neither did I want to stop riding him. But we have a duty to the village.

"Sure." Came Toothless's response. As he turned around, as we soared straight back to the house.

Luckily, Chief Roland was already walking up to our house, I had to tell him.

"Roland, there is a storm coming. We need to-"

"I know Hiccup, that is why I was coming up here. All Vikings are now making their way to The Great Hall. Regan has just arrived back with plenty of fish for the Night Furies in case we have to spend a few weeks in the hall. Bucket & Mulch have already collected the animals & are securing them into pens in the hall. As for you and Toothless, come in the hall when you're ready." Roland smiled.

"Great work. Thanks Roland, we'll be in the hall soon-"

I was interrupted by a loud & familiar voice that sounded inside my head, but, it was also heard in Toothless's head.

_Guys! We have destroyed all of the Skulltrackers boats near & at Joyst. We have also freed Yensons people, and they have returned to peace on Joyst. Yenson is now with them. _

_As for Venomstrike, he actually managed to get out of his chains, and jumped off Thornado, but we were too high, and he fell to the ground & died. We are all on our way back, but we have to rest because this storm is slowing us down. It looks like it's heading to Berk. How is everything there? _Stoick asked.

"Hold on a moment Roland, I am listening & speaking to Stoick." I said politely, as I decided to reply to my father.

But before I could, Toothless answered. _Yeah all is well here. The storm is brewing & getting closer. We are all prepared. Hope it's not too bad for you all there. _Toothless finished. I now interjected in. _Yeah, all is well here, apart from the storm approaching. How long do you think till you make it back to Berk? _I asked.

_I'd say we'd arrive around late tomorrow, better go now and rest to wait out the storm. Bye guys. _Stoick said. _See you. _Toothless and I replied quickly.

"How is he?" Roland asked, now looking at me with those piercing eyes again.

"He is alright, a little shaken I think. They have succeeded in eradicating the Skulltrackers, and Joyst is restored to peace. Chief Yenson has joined them. Venomstrike killed himself. Stoick & the others are making their way home, but they are caught in the storm, & are currently waiting it out." I replied.

"Ah okay, thanks for that information." Roland smiled, purred & gave me some nuzzle of affection. I scratched him behind his massive ears, which were hard to get at, considering his abnormal size.

"Actually, Roland, can I ask you something?" I suddenly realised something.

"Of course." He replied instantly.

"Why are you so large? I mean, you dwarf all other Night Furies in size, why are you so much larger than all the others? Some Furies are as old as you, but they aren't as big." I finished off.

Roland sighed. "I was born abnormally large. It must have been genetic, because my father was the same. I don't know how, why, or where the size came from, it just did." Roland explained.

"Ahh okay then." I gave him another pat. I was always curious as to why he was so large, and it occurred that, that was the perfect time to ask.

"You better go off to the Hall, we'll be there soon." I assured Roland. Toothless nodded as well.

"Very well." Understood Roland.

He left & flew back to The Great Hall.

"Let's go inside and get Astrid & Regan, if Regan went back to our house." Toothless quickly said.

"Agreed bud." I responded.

We turned around and walked towards the house, and I went in.

Immediately, Regan was already there sitting by the fireplace. She came bounding up straight away and gave Toothless a kiss.

"Hi honey. Ready to go into the Hall?" She asked. "Yeah, let's go." Toothless responded.

"I gotta find Astrid first." I quickly interrupted.

"She's already in the Hall." Regan turned to face me as she said it. She smiled. "The house has already been battered down. Don't worry." She reassured.

"All right all right. Let's go." I said.

I hopped onto Toothless, and we flew to The Great Hall.

The Hall was about one third full. I saw Roland trying to assure a couple of Night Furies that we were going to be all right.

"Roland, is this all of the village & dragons?" I asked as I strolled up to him. "Yes, everyone except Stoick & the Night Furies that left." He responded, as the two Night Furies seemed to stop their worry and walked away.

"Good, let's close the doors till Dad the others get back." I said.

As we both walked to the entrance together, Snotlout, Fishlegs & Astrid joined me.

"Gonna be a big storm, I can't wait!" Snotlout exclaimed excitedly.

"I am a little worried, it is a bit early for a storm. Plus, it's scaring my Meatlug." Fishlegs said, turning to look at his Gronckle, which was indeed hiding in a corner, and the sound of Thunder was getting louder.

"Aww, poor whittle meaty is afraid of lightning." Snotlout teased, earning him a punch from Astrid.

We all shut the doors, and I turned to look at everyone now in the hall.

I saw Toothless & Regan kissing romantically, as they were both lying down with their tails intertwined. I blushed as I had never seen them so close.

I walked over to them.

"Hey you guys, what's with all this love suddenly?" I asked politely. I didn't want to stop them, just ask why.

They both stopped & looked at me.

They then turned back to each other & started whispering. Once they were finished, they turned to look at me.

"We'll tell you at midnight tomorrow." They both said in unison.

The next day…

I woke up abruptly, to the sound of heavy knocking on The Great Halls doors.

I shot up, as did everyone in the hall. Roland & I both went up to the door. "Who's there?" We both called out.

"It's me, Stoick, the chief! Let us in we're freezing!" Came a loud and shaky voice from the other side.

Roland & I froze, we had nearly forgotten them.

We both yanked open the doors, and there stood Stoick, standing next to Thornado. He came running in. Gobber & Max closely behind, along with the rest of our Army including James & Juliet.

"Hope you guys are all right." I said quickly, as Roland and I shut the doors once everyone was inside.

"Yeah, we're fine. The storm was bad, but thankfully it's nearly over. I have big plans for today." Stoick said. His last sentence was said very loudly.

"Why? What have you got planned for today?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Stoick responded, smiling. "Why don't you go for a morning fly with Toothless? Take as long as you want, just be back by midday." Stoick smiled & beamed at me.

"Okay. Toothless bud?" I called out.

I saw him nestled by Regan, he gave her a quick kiss, then bounded over to me, looking keen for the fly.

"Sounds good." Toothless smiled.

Without any more talking, Toothless & I took off around Berk. Luckily, the storm had pretty well dissipated now. It was still overcast, but at least it stopped snowing & storming.

"So I really have to wait till midnight before you tel-"

"Yes Hiccup, please don't ask again." Toothless countered me. I sighed.

We kept on flying for about another 2 hours, it was now midday.

"Let's head back now." I said, as my stomach made a noise. "Yeah, your stomach is hungry. And I agree with it." Toothless smirked, as we turned around and headed back to the village.

But something was wrong. We arrived back at The Great Hall, and it was empty. No Furies, no Vikings, no animals.

"Maybe they've all gone back to their homes?" I asked myself & Toothless.

"Yeah." He agreed. With a large smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling so much?" I asked suspiciously. "Oh nothing, you'll see." He replied.

He quickly grabbed me with his mouth, toothlessly, and ran down with me hanging from his mouth straight into the middle of the village.

"Too-what-are yeh-" I stammered as he ran.

He then put me down on the ground, in the centre of village, and let out a massive roar.

Instantly, everyone came out of their homes. All holding food, presents & all singing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone said, as they all surrounded me, and about 20 Furies came soaring from out of nowhere, and put tables and celebration stuff all around.

I blushed massively, my face going bright red. I buried my face in my hands.

_You didn't…_ I mumbled to Toothless through thought next to me, who was rolling around on the ground bursting in laughter.

Stoick came from out of nowhere on Thornado, and got off and hugged me. "Happy 14th Birthday Hiccup!" He exclaimed, as he released me. Only to be engulfed in yet another hug. This time by Astrid.

"Happy Birthday boyfriend!" She smiled, as he gave me yet another beautiful kiss, further reddening my face.

"Happy Birthday Hiccup." Toothless nuzzled me. Tackling me to the ground, then licking me from head to toe.

"All right all right, you've had your fun!" I gasped, as I managed to get up, now soaked in Night Fury saliva once again.

They surrounding village & Furies chuckled. I saw endless tables with heaps of quality food on them, along with a large pile of presents.

I saw them & nearly fainted.

Before I could say another thing, everyone started chatting amongst themselves, and started digging in, into the food.

Toothless, Stoick & Astrid stayed by my side.

"Thank you all so much. You should not have done this, I don't know what else to say…" I smiled, my face still as red as Stoicks beard.

"You don't have to say anything, the 3 of us have had this planned for a while." Stoick chuckled. "Though, it was really Toothless who came up with the idea." Astrid interjected.

I looked at him. "You're gonna get it, mark my words!" I yelled playfully at him.

He gave me his most innocent look, which meant he was guilty. Then his traditional toothless smile, and another nuzzle.

We all then dug into the food, and enjoyed that day & evening extremely well.

Later on, I was beginning to unwrap my presents in my home with Astrid, Regan & Toothless.

"This is from Juliet." I announced, as I read the label. I opened the present, and it was a new fur vest for me to wear, it felt very comfortable.

"Awesome." Toothless & I said.

I put it on. It was very warm and comfortable.

"Here, open this one." Astrid said, handling me another.

"From James." I said quickly, looking at the label.

I unwrapped it, and it was a vest. But it was completely black and covered in scales. It looked exactly like Night Fury scales.

"Wow that must be his shredded Night Fury scales! You wear that, and you'll be fireproof!" Regan suddenly said. Looking at the vest.

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed, trying it on. It was very heavy, but it fit very well. I took it off and laid it down, I'll wear it when I go flying I thought.

"This is one is from Roland & Stoick." I read out loud. I unwrapped the present, and it was a perfectly working spyglass, a top quality one.

"Great! I look forward to using it!" I said happily.

"Here's another." Toothless said, pushing a present with his tail towards me.

I took it. It was the 2nd last one.

"From Fishlegs." I read it. I opened the package, as it was an all-new book of dragons. It was similar to the dragon manual. It read, Night Furies revealed, by Fishlegs. The front cover was a picture of Toothless & Regan, sitting next to each other.

"Yeah, Night Furies revealed. Regan & I both gave Fishlegs a massive discussion, Stoick translated for us, and told him everything we know, about our species, our existence & ourselves. Fishlegs wrote it all down. And Gobber did the drawing on the front cover." Toothless said, smiling.

"Awesome. Can't wait to read it." I replied.

I picked up the last one, which was from, "Gobber." I said.

I opened it. It was about 70 brand new more arrows for my shield. I immediately put them into my quiver, they glittered in the light of the nearby candles.

"Fantastic!" I said. As I now sat down next them.

"And this is from me." Astrid suddenly said, running over from next to Regan and kissing me full on.

It was the most beautiful kiss I had ever endured, but she was doing something else. Something she, or I had never done before.

While we were kissing, her hand was slipping down my vest, slowly, cautiously, down onto my trousers. But she wasn't putting her hand inside against my skin.

She quickly, gave my groin a quick squeeze, which made me moan in pleasure, then she stopped. But we continued kissing. I was just about to touch her-

"Okay okay, that's enough, get a room you two!" Toothless exclaimed suddenly.

We jumped apart, and we smiled at each other.

"Thank you Astrid." I thanked her, and gave her one last kiss.

She smiled, and we both sat back down.

"Now, we both have the same present to give to you, but we would rather not do it here." Regan started.

"Yeah, we are going to do it at the cove now." Toothless finished for her. They both stood up.

"All right." I said, smiling. "Even I don't know what this is about." Whispered Astrid into my ear.

We walked outside, and shut the door.

We got onto our Furies, and we went to the cove.

As soon as we landed, there was already a large pile of wood waiting for us. Toothless & Regan both sent fire blasts into it, igniting it for a wonderful night fire for us to sit around.

I sat down with Astrid in my arms, and Toothless and Regan sat right next to each other, close to us.

"So, what is it?" I asked. They both turned to face me.

"Now, no one currently knows this, except for Regan & I. Our present, is going to be telling you both something first. Once we've told you, the next people to tell will be Stoick & Roland. From there it will spread. But for now, I'll let Regan tell you. But before she does, Happy Birthday Hiccup, I hope you have the time of your life from now on" Toothless smiled, giving Regan a quick kiss.

"Yeah, Hiccup. Happy Birthday." Regan added. "Thanks." I replied, blushing a little.

"Go for it darling." Toothless whispered to her.

"All right. Hiccup, Astrid. I am Pregnant."

I froze, and so did Astrid.

Neither of us moved an inch or spoke.

Finally, my eyes widened in delight, and I ran forwards, and hugged Regan. While Astrid hugged Toothless.

"THAT'S FANTASTIC NEWS!" I screamed, tears beginning to come down, and I was determined to not let Regan go.

Regan began purring, and she too, hugged me back.

"Yeah, congratulations! I can't believe it!" Astrid yelled too.

Astrid and I swapped places, I hugged Toothless, while she hugged Regan. We all finally broke the hugs, and sat back down.

"Yeah, we are so happy for you! This will be fantastic news to the village!" I said happily. "Indeed it will!" Astrid agreed.

Toothless smiled. "Thank you guys. Means a lot, we're both extremely happy too. I can't believe I am going to be a father!" He shrieked, much to Regan's delight.

"Yeah, I will be his or her mother! I can't wait!" She exclaimed excitedly, giving Toothless a hug.

"So, how long till he or she is born?" Astrid asked.

"The egg will come out of me in 6 months from now, and a further 6 months after that till it hatches. We only made the baby the night before last." Regan answered.

Astrid & I blushed slightly, then I said, "So a year? It's gonna be a year from now till it hatches?" I asked.

"Yeah exactly a year." Toothless responded.

"Well, that gives us & the village plenty of time to prepare." Astrid smiled.

"Yeah, it's a long time, but it'll be worth it. Besides, it will actually come early. Mating season for dragons is coming in a week. That's when mating occurs for all dragons including Furies. But we couldn't wait that long, so when our baby hatches, he or she will be the first baby Night Fury on Berk." Regan explained to us.

"Awesome!" Astrid & I said in unison.

The next day…

After I had thanked everyone for the party & presents yesterday, I met up with Roland, Stoick, Astrid, and Toothless & Regan alone in our house.

"All right. What is you want to say?" Stoick asked.

"Well, Toothless or Regan, you want to say it?" I smiled at them. "Sure." They both said.

They walked forwards.

Toothless spoke this time.

"Chiefs, Regan is pregnant." Toothless smiled at them. Stoick's & Roland's reactions were pretty much the same as my own & Astrid's.

"Wonderful!" Stoick exclaimed, hugging both Regan & Toothless at the same time.

"Congratulations! Look forward to seeing him or her within a year!" Roland congratulated.

**End of Chapter 4: Surprise.**

**Thank you all again for you reviews as usual, but I don't have time to reply to them or anything as of now. So, just a big thank you to everyone.**

**Sorry for lateness in chapters, but as I said, I am on holidays. So you're lucky I managed to upload this one. **

**Thanks for reading, see you soon.**


	5. Life's Journeys

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD film, (The book belongs to Cressida Cowell), The Short Films & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**This chapter is told from Hiccups's Perspective POV.**

**Chapter 5: Life's Journeys**

**It has now been 11 months and 30 days since** Regan & Toothless had told me about their pregnancy. In other words, nearly a year. My 15th Birthday was also yesterday, and Astrid was 16 of course.

As she is always one year older, though I will live much longer than she ever will, because of my Night Fury life Span that Toothless gave me. Well, Thor gave it to me. But it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Toothless.

Toothless, Regan, Astrid and I, are currently doing the exact same thing we did at this time last year. We were all sitting down by a fire, in the cove, at night.

"I've read as much as I could from the book that Fishlegs gave me, about Night Furies. The book said, that the Night Fury eggs are the only dragon eggs that don't explode when they hatch." I said, remembering the book.

Regan & Toothless's baby egg was sitting in front of us, next to the fire to stay warm. It was completely metallic black in colour, and about the size of a middle aged sheep.

"Yeah that's right. It doesn't explode, but when it hatches, pieces of the egg's shell fly out everywhere, so you may want to take cover." Regan confirmed. Watching not taking her motherly eyes off the egg.

"Alright, I am glad we know that now." Astrid chuckled, as she lay in my arms.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl. I don't mind which. I'll be extremely happy with either." Toothless smiled. Regan couldn't resist that. She took her eyes off, and gave Toothless another beautiful kiss as per normal.

We all sat silently by the fire & egg.

Suddenly, the egg moved a tiny bit. That was noticeable to everyone.

"Quick! Get behind me!" Toothless yelled at me & Astrid. We both did so, and just made it time too.

For the egg started being blown open, pieces of egg shell flying all over the place.

We peered around Toothless's side, and we got a look at the cutest dragon we had ever seen.

A small baby Night Fury was lying down where the egg once stood, it was struggling to stand. It was the size of a shield, but thicker of course. It opened its eyes, and looked at Regan & Toothless.

It made a little grunt, and tried walking over to them. I noticed it had bright yellow eyes. Just like Chief Roland's.

It stumbled, but eventually managed to walk on all fours.

"Ohhhh!" All of us appealed to it at once.

Toothless picked it up gently with his paws, and took a look underneath it.

"It's a boy!" He squealed in delight. He nuzzled the little dragon playfully, then passed him to Regan.

"Hello, I am mother, call me mum." Regan smiled and hugged the baby dragon.

"What would you like to call him?" I asked Toothless & Regan. "It's up to you two." I added in.

Toothless & Regan looked at each other, then at the baby dragon boy.

"Grant." They both said at once. "In honour of our fallen friend." Toothless added in.

"Grant it is, I love it!" Astrid complimented.

Grant sneezed, making a small fireball shoot out. It hit me in the chest, but luckily, I had my fireproof vest on that James gave me last year.

"Be careful where you aim Grant." Regan said, smiling.

"I am Toothless, your father." Toothless introduced, gesturing to himself, as Grant looked at him. "This is your mother, Regan." Toothless gestured to her. "This is my rider, Hiccup. And this is his girlfriend, Astrid." Toothless gestured to them.

The baby dragon seemingly understood, and spoke in dragonese. "Too-th-es," Grant tried to say. "Re-an" It tried after that.

Then he tried to get of his father's grip to come to me.

I walked up to him, as Toothless passed Grant to me.

"Hello Grant. I am Hiccup. Nice to meet you." I smiled and nudged said dragon with affection. Grant made a higher pitched purr, like a Terrible Terror.

"Hic-upp." It said, nuzzling my arm. For a brief moment, I felt like a father. Even though I didn't have my own child. This Night Fury was special to me.

Grant then looked at Astrid. I passed him to her.

"As-rid." He attempted to speak. Astrid cuddled him, earning her another purr just like he did to me.

"Aww, he is so cute. Congratulations Regan & Toothless. You're parents! Feel free in the future, if you guys want to go off and have some time to yourselves, you could always let us babysit. We would love to." Astrid offered & smiled at Regan.

"Thank you, we most likely will one day." She assured, smiling back.

"Muma!" Grant called, now looking at Regan.

While they kept on admiring Grant, I took this moment to tell my father.

_Hey Dad, are you there? _I asked. _Son, I was just about to get into bed, what is it? _He asked.

_Regan has had the baby. It's a baby Night Fury boy, he has been named Grant. Toothless & Regan are thrilled, as are we. You'll be like a grandfather to him. _I said happily.

_Oh that's fantastic! I can't wait to see him! Tell them congratulations from me. I want to see him ASAP! _Stoick replied cheerily.

_Sure thing dad. See you. _I finished off. _Bye._

I finished talking to Stoick, and looked to see what everyone was doing now.

Astrid was trying to catch a fish from the lake in the middle, for Grant I guess. While Toothless & Regan were standing a far distance apart, trying to get Grant to walk properly in-between them.

I walked over to Toothless.

"My friend, you're a daddy. How does it feel?" I asked, smiling and patting him.

"Amazing. I am so happy at the moment. But know this Hiccup, just because we've finally had the baby, doesn't mean I am going to start ignoring you, I want to fly with you every day still, be your friend, and comfort you. I never want to lose that." Toothless turned to look at with one of his most serious looks ever.

"Thank you, & I know bud. I never want that to end either. And if we both want that, then we'll both have it. Best buds forever!" I exclaimed happy, hugging him.

He purred and hugged me back.

"Dadda." Grant came running up to us on the ground, we had achieved walking & was now learning to run.

We both stopped hugging, and bent down to hug Grant.

"We love you, and always will." I said to Grant & Toothless.

"Got one!" Suddenly came Astrid's voice from near the lake.

We all jumped apart, as Astrid came running back to us with a fish in her hand. I guess she had to quickly kill it before she came over.

Regan came over too, wanting to see him take his first meal.

Astrid placed the cod gently on the ground. "Grant, come over here." Astrid called sweetly.

Grant turned around at the mention of his name. I thought it was remarkable how a dragon could understand English & Dragonese from birth.

"That is a fish Astrid has just caught. It is a healthy & tasty option for us to eat." Regan explained to Grant.

Grant nodded to his mother, and cautiously approached the fish.

I saw him wiggle his nose & sniff a few times, before his eyes lit up with delight, and he sprinted to the fish, and gulped it down as fast as he could.

"Nice eh?" I chuckled. Grant turned to me. "Yes, ve-ry." He said.

He turned back to Astrid. "Th-ank yo-u." He thanked Astrid in dragonese, which she could understand since the end of the battle with the 2nd Red Death.

"You're welcome Grant." She smiled and gave him his first scratch gently behind the ear. He purred loudly, by far his loudest. Night Furies really like that don't they? I thought.

"Come Grant. Time for you to meet Hiccups father. You could call him your grandfather, he isn't, but you can call him that. He is also the chief of the village of Berk. You will also meet the chief of the Night Furies, which is our species." Regan said.

Grant nodded, and flew over to me, and tangled himself around my neck.

"Let's walk back." I said. "Let's get on the Furies, and they can walk back slowly, I don't think he's ready for flight yet." I called out.

"Sure." Astrid, Toothless & Regan all said at once.

_We are coming to see you with Grant right now. Be ready for us. And find Roland too. _I said to Dad through thought.

_Sure Hiccup, we'll be ready. _Stoick replied.

10 minutes later, we approached Stoicks house. With Grant still nestled around my neck, still wide awake.

"Grant you ready?" Regan & Toothless called out. "Yes!" Grant managed to yelp out.

"You excited matey?" I whispered to him. "Yeah uncle Hiccup!" He replied excitedly, nuzzling my neck.

"All right. You guys all go in first." I said, gesturing to Toothless, Regan & Astrid.

They obliged. Toothless went in first, followed by Regan, then Astrid.

"Here we go." I said. I could Grant shaking with excitement on my neck.

I walked in, and I saw Toothless Regan & Astrid all standing to the left, while Stoick stood next to Roland in the centre.

"Ohhhh, he's adorable!" Stoick called out deeply.

"Grant, this is Stoick-The-Vast. Chief of Berk & my father." I said, smiling whilst gesturing to dad.

"Grandfather Sto-ick!" Grant cheered. I put him onto the ground, and he ran into Stoicks outspread arms, who hugged him tightly.

"Aww, nice to meet you Grant. I am Stoick. You're so cute!" Stoick said in the most fatherly voice I've ever heard.

Grant licked him, then jumped to the floor, and ran back to me.

"And Grant, last but not least, this is Chief Roland. Leader of the Night Furies." I gestured to Roland, who was melting away at the sight of the adorable little Night Fury.

"Rol-and." Grant stuttered.

I put him down on the ground, and walked over to Roland, but he stopped halfway.

"Your eyes! They are scarwy." Grant recoiled.

"Little one, your eyes are the same colour as mine. I am even more scared than you are, it's alright, I won't hurt you." Roland chuckled & assured.

"Weally?" Grant asked, surprised. His pupils making him look even cuter.

"Yeah, come here." Roland gestured. Pawing the ground.

Grant moved faster, and walked over to him. "Hi." He greeted Roland. "Hi there. My my, you are a little cutie aren't you?" Roland said childishly. Toothless chuckled.

It was a beautiful moment in all our lives.

**Three years later…**

Yet again, here we are. Sitting by a fire, in the cove, at night. Exact three years ago to this time. For this time three years ago, Grant had hatched.

Grant was now exactly three years old of course, and he had learnt to fly, hunt, breathe fire & speak proper dragonese, and understand all English language.

I was sitting in front of the fire with Astrid in my arms. Toothless & Regan were lying down together, next to us. While Grant was on the other side, occasionally flicking sticks into the fire.

"I miss Chief Roland. He was so cool." Grant suddenly said, breaking the silence between us all.

"I know, he was. He was a great dad to me. And an great chief to the Night Furies." Regan said, now sitting up.

"James will do a good job now. Seeing that he is chief of the Furies. Roland would be proud of him." Toothless said, now sitting up too.

"Yeah, but he has to bring up his Furies too, as well as look after the Night Fury race." Astrid interjected.

"He'll be fine. He's tough." I said, coming into the conversation.

"By the way, we have something to say." I smiled at them, as Astrid and I had a quick kiss. "What is it?" Toothless asked, as his ears, and Regan's, both went sky high.

"Astrid, you want to say it, or shall I?' I whispered.

"I'll say it." Astrid smiled.

We turned back to the others.

"I am happy to see, that I will be having a baby myself within 9 months."

This night, while I was being congratulated & hugged by everyone, I started to form a chain of thought in my head.

This, is Berk. Life here is amazing. Dragons used to be a bit of problem. But now they've all moved in. And with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.

This really is, Life's Journey.

**End of Chapter 5: Life's Journeys.**

**End of Life's Journey too. This marks the end of this story, and the end of the series. The Powers of Bonding & Life's Journey.**

**I am sorry it was a shortish story. But I am more focused on my other stories at the moment.**

**Thank for all the reviews & feedback I have gotten for this story & The Powers of Bonding.**

**If you liked this and/or The Powers of Bonding, please check out my other HTTYD stories.**

**Thanks for reading. Goodbye.**


End file.
